1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable end connector assembly, and particularly to a cable end connector assembly having a positioning member.
2. Description of Prior Art
There exists in the art an electrical connector known as a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (Serial ATA) connector which is generally used for disk drives and storage peripherals. Especially, the Serial ATA connectors according to the Serial ATA standard are featured in fewer electrical contacts than other conventional electrical connectors and are relatively tiny in configuration. The standard Serial ATA device plug connector comprises an L-shaped blade with a plurality of contacts disposed thereon for being inserted into corresponding L-shaped receiving slot of a standard Serial ATA receptacle connector of a cable end connector assembly. A guiding post and a guiding slot are respectively disposed on the standard plug connector and the standard receptacle connector for guiding the insertion therebetween. The dimensions of the guiding slot and the guiding post are described in detail in the description of the Serial ATA standard, though the standard receptacle connector is not initially designed to mate with the standard plug connector. In application, when the guiding post of the plug connector is guided into the guiding slot, there commonly exits a gap therebetween, which would result in unstable mating connection between the standard plug connector and the standard receptacle connector, and thereby adversely affecting the mating between the standard plug connector and the cable end connector assembly.
Hence, an improved cable end connector assembly is highly desired to overcome the advantages presented in the prior art.